


Trying To Escape The Inevitable.

by sgtlennon



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Gay, M/M, overage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtlennon/pseuds/sgtlennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was so short, it is a starter chapter. Next chapter is up now!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was on his normal trek to school, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. Feeling his skateboard make his bag all the heavier, he got off of the subway and ran up the stairs rather quickly. He hated how far his school was from his house, but, eh it didn't matter. He was entering his final year of high school, and just having turned 18, he knew it was hopefully going to be good. He was becoming more open about who he was, exploring more. Not just scientifically, that is. Having just broken up with Gwen Stacy, he tried keeping his mind, his thoughts away from her. She was everything he wanted, sure, and he had a crush on her since freshmen year.. but Peter was beginning to explore his sexuality more. He figured out recently, he was attracted to more than just women. Although, he never cared much about gender when it came to his partner. Gwen was still his friend, she was supportive, and a lot of feelings were still there for one another.

 

As he neared his school he heard a loud crash in the distance, turning on his heels away from the front entrance, he stared in the direction it came from. Hurrying into an alley, he began stripping of his clothes to reveal a suit underneath. That was another thing about Peter, he was a superhero. Spider-man to be exact. Running out of the alleyway, he began swinging towards the area of the danger. Seeing someone who was dressed in red and black, he sighed as he ran a hand down his face and landed on the building the figure had been standing on.

 

"Deadpool what are you doing here?" Spider-man exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, annoyed.

The other man being Wade Wilson turned to face him and rubbed a hand behind his head. "Oh! Spider-man, you're here." He chuckled a bit to himself.

"I can't keep coming and cleaning up your messes, Wade." He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I know I know!" Wade exclaimed back at Peter, hearing another piece of debris fall to the ground and underneath his mask, Peter scowled.

"You're supposed to be doing better! We've been over this!" He exclaimed, running a hand along his head and staring at Wade.

"I mean margaritas and a quickie will get me to behave." Wade said in a joking, but non-joking tone.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is your last warning, Wilson."

"Oh please," Wade started, removing his mask and staring at Peter. "Don't act like you don't love cleaning up my messes."

"I don't!" Peter returned as he faced him, baring his teeth under the fabric that covered his face.

"Keep telling yourself that, but as far as I'm concerned, whenever I fuck up, you appear. I think I'll do it more often." Wade chuckled as he put his mask back on and turned away, running towards the edge of the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter said as he shot a web in his direction, causing him to stay on the roof with him. "Now tell me, what is it this time?"

"Nothing.. nothing at all! I don't even know what you're talking about.." Wade said as he backed away more, his feet on the edge of the building as he fell backwards and Peter ran towards the edge, following him. Shooting a web to catch him, they landed safely on the ground together.

"Don't do that ever again!" He said as he turned, hearing the bell to his school ring and as he turned to face Wade again, he was gone. Peter sighed and ran back towards his school, quickly changing back into his regular clothes.

 

Walking into school, he waved to Flash and met up with Gwen as they began talking about their science project. Peter smiled at her as they headed to her locker, and they discussed more about maybe spending more time together. She agreed, happily, to Peter's surprise. Walking to class together, her and Peter were usually on and off, but Peter had told her not to wait for him. That if she wanted to find someone new, it was fine.

 

He sat through each class, torturous and struggling to pay attention since he woke up so early and had barely any sleep the night before. School was a pain, but it came easy to him. Maybe because his father was so intelligent, but it didn't matter much to him since his mother and father had left him with his aunt and uncle, and then later, sadly died in a plane accident.

 

* * *

 

 

After school Peter walked out feeling exhausted, sighing to himself. Immediately, he plugged his headphones in and listened to his police scanner, walking back into the alley as he had earlier. He changed as fast as he could, putting his mask on. He heard something come in over the radio as a 'red masked menace was terrorizing times square.' Peter sighed as he mumbled "Deadpool" to himself.

 

Swinging off into the direction of times square, he felt the breeze graze underneath the fabric of his suit, this was one of Peters favorite things. Being able to swing from building to building, the occasional work crane, he loved it. The wind. It made him feel solace in the hectic world he had been living in. Darting his head up as he rushed into times square, he stared at the supposed menace terrorizing the streets, and as he saw Wade once again he wasn't surprised. He ran a hand over his face as he landed calmly on the ground.

 

"Wade!" Peter exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Oh you know, the usual!" He said back, walking towards Peter.

He sighed as he watched Wade walk towards him and he shot a web towards his crotch. "Watch it!" He said, chuckling.

Wade gripped between his legs and bit his lip beneath his mask. "Seriously? My chimichangas?" He said in a bit of a muffled voice.

"Hey, its well deserved." Peter said and once Wade was close enough to him, he hit him on the back of the head. "Its like taking care of a child!"

"Thanks," Wade said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head before continuing. "So.. why are you here exactly? To kiss the ass of the law some more?"

Peter rolled his eyes beneath his mask, slouching a bit as he put a hand on Wade's chin and made him look up at him. "No! I'm here because of **you!** "

" _Me?_ " Wade asked, surprised. Thats when he felt Peter tug on one of his wrists and took the liberty of picking Wade up as he found a rooftop for them to have a discussion on.

Thats when Peter noticed something poking his side, turning to face Wade with widened eyes. "..Wade?"

"Y..yes?" He asked in response as he watched Peters motions, noticing his attention flickered back to where they were going.

"What the hell is poking my side?" He asked a bit concerned, feeling himself land on the side of a tall building as he began climbing up it.

"Listen..-"

Peter just gave him a look and Wade knew he was upset. "Wade.."

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do like that, it'll only make it worse." Okay, Wade was flirting, it was harmless. So what? Wouldn't you with your biggest idol?

 

Peter sighed as he sat Wade down on top of the building and the younger man took a seat next to him. He stared at the older one as he watched him remove his mask. "Ugh you know you give me a real headache."

"Yeah? Well you always ruin my fun, real pain in the ass, you know that." Peter these past few months had been growing closer to Wade, so he felt he could ask his advice.

"Hey Wade?" Peter said as he gripped the edges of the building and stared over at him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"So I mean.. you.. you're not straight, right?" Peter was hesitant to ask, but he needed help exploring and figuring out his sexuality. He wasn't in a rush to label himself, but, he needed something. He knew he was attracted to both men and women. Bisexual?

Wade stared over at him with a bit of a shocked look. "Uh.. no. Why do you ask pipsqueak?" He asked as he felt his stomach rumble a bit.

"Well I've been trying to figure out what I might be lately." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous, embarrassed for asking.

"Look kid, you either are or you aren't. I mean, there is way more than just gay, straight, bisexual out there. You of all people would probably know that, but listen, I'm nobody to judge." Wade was being sentimental for the moment, real, open and Peter was shocked.

"I.. wow. Um well-"

"Of course, sex is just sex. It doesn't matter who you have it with." Aaand he had to ruin it.

Peter only chuckled a bit. "Thank you." There wasn't much else for him to say or ask.

"Anything else you need to ask chump?" He asked, staring at Peter as he wanted to ask why, but figured it wasn't the best time to ask because even he didn't know.

Peter didn't say anything, he just shook his head and jumped off of the building. He heard Deadpool mumble a "Good talk." as he fell to the ground.

 

Peter needed to get home, knowing Aunt May would be worried about him. As usual. He didn't blame her, he came home with cuts and bruises now a days, but he was 18. He could take care of himself. Not invincible, but he knew he could do it at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, it is a starter chapter. Next chapter is up now!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning lazily to the sound of what he thought to be his alarm blaring. Turned out it was his phone ringing, he stumbled out of his bed as he answered it quickly. His eyes flickered up to his door to make sure it was locked as he hadn't been wearing anything other than boxers.

 

"Eh uhm uh h-hello?" He choked out as he began clamoring around his room, searching for clothes to wear. He smelled it piece by piece, man he had to do laundry.

"Peter? You're late! We're supposed to be presenting our project!" Gwen practically snapped at him as he had remembered - dropping his phone on the ground as he stumbled to get into his pants. He heard Gwen continue talking as he put random clothes on.

"Yeah yeah Gwen! - I'll be right there!" He said as he picked up his phone and hung up the he grabbed his bag on the way out of his room. He guessed instead of skating and taking the subway there - he should swing himself there.

 

He got his laundry together fairly quickly and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet but catching himself. He dropped the basket off on the dinner table. He gave Aunt May a kiss on her forehead and headed out the front door as he grabbed an apple on the way out. Biting into it, he stared down at his phone, looking left and right before he began to just start randomly running and swinging anywhere.

 

Shooting a web in the direction of a tall building down the street from him, it was a rarity when he'd feel the wind actually graze against his face. Against his pores. But it was an incredible feeling he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

 

The thing is, about Peter, he was such a simple guy. Taking photos, skateboarding, it was all something he enjoyed along with old songs. Particularly old love songs. Peter was an old soul who still had his parents old record player, along with some old records that piled up in a corner of his room. So, as he shoved the headphones into his ears and heard a song by Billy Joel spur up, he felt an overwhelming feeling brew in his chest.

 

He began to slow down and come to a complete stop on top of a building near his school, crawling down the side of it and coming out to street view. He blended in with all the other civilians who surrounded him as he ran towards the school and as he ran through the front doors, the bell rang.

 

Taking one headphone out of his ear as he paused the music. "Peter!" Gwen yelled as he stopped on his heels, his shoes squeaking and he turned to face her.

"I know! I know I'm sorry Gwen - I had a late night last night." He began explaining, trying not to make any excuses as she slammed the project into him.

"I'll do the presentation, you just show what it can do, got it?" Peter nodded - he was never any good at presentations anyway, it fucked with his anxiety.

 

Following her to class, he took his seat behind her as he put their project on his desk. God he hoped they weren't first - or last for that matter. Those were always the worst. He stared at Gwen while unplugging his headphones from his phone into his police scanner - hearing something spur up about someone terrorizing downtown. To his surprise, it wasn't Deadpool. In fact, he was sure he heard something about Deadpool helping them? Strange.. Was this about what he had said yesterday?

 

* * *

 

A few presentations passed as he sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. When he heard Gwen's name followed by his, his head perked up as he picked up the project and lead Gwen to the front, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. Gwen seemed a bit on edge, which was really odd, even for her. She was always sure of herself. Hell, she was a genius after all.

 

He set the project down on the front table as Gwen began to speak the written part but nothing had come out. So Peter, instead began to break the ice.

 

"So," he began, rubbing his hands together before he continued. "Here we have a strand of human DNA," which he knew wasn't impressive, but knowing Gwen, and with the look of it it clearly had some amazing features. "Not only is it that," he continued as he flicked a switch on the project which caused it to start rotating. "Its a genetically modified strand of DNA, its stronger against bacteria, cancers, any kind of diseases or illnesses you can think of." Peter flicked another switch which caused electricity to begin going up through the strand. "Now, what might be able to affect humans in this positive way? Anyone?"

 

He watched hands dart up as Gwen stared at him, in that "I love you" way. And she did, she still did after all the things they had been through together. Peter still loved her as well, he was just going through a bit of a confusing time. But, once he feels satisfied again, maybe, if she wants to they can try again. Try to be happy again.

 

Peter had spent a lot of time last night studying and researching sexualities - and he wasn't sure of it yet, but he thinks he could either be bisexual or even pansexual. He never really put much thought into the gender of the person he was dating - it never occurred to him much. He just always thought it was about being with whoever you had a connection with, whoever you were happy with. And if that was Gwen, and he was bi - or pan - that didn't make him any less of those. He'd still be attracted to boys and nonbinary and genderfluid people all the same. He spent a lot of time researching the LGBTQIA+ community most of last night, and he learned a lot more than he knew.

 

So, the question remained, what was Deadpools' sexuality? Not that he exactly needed to know but, he was his friend, right? Plus he said he wasn't straight - so he never really specified what he was. He had flirted with Peter before, but he could never tell whether it was serious or not.

 

Who the fuck knows? This is confusing.. but a lot of what he read said teenagers were usually the ones who went through this time, figuring it out. Figuring out who they were.

 

His attention snapped back to the project as he heard Gwen be the one to continue. "Cross species genetics." She stated as she stared at the class. "'With what species?' you may ask, well that we aren't exactly sure of yet. But we're getting there."

 

The teacher thanked the two of them as they left their project on the table for them to grade, but the thing was, they had way more to still say about their project. Shit, they didn't do all that research ON research about cross species genetics for nothing. They could have fucking researched it themselves. Peter sighed and crossed his arms, continuing to listen to music through his phone as the rest of the students presented.

 

Walking out of class as he rolled his eyes and went to his locker, he felt Gwen come up to him and rub his shoulder. "Are you okay? Whats going on with you?"

Peter was scanning through his cluttered, messy locker as he shoved some books in his bag and he said. "Nothing - Gwen you know whats going on with me."

Gwen nodded as she said. "I know, I'm sorry I don't mean to stress you out more."

Peter offered a smile at her as he shook his head. "You aren't Gwen, I promise. Its just - I have a lot on my mind. Can we hangout tonight?" He asked as he stared at her, clutching his books in his hands and placed his bag on his back.

She nodded again and put some hair behind her ears. "Yeah.. of course Peter. Anything you want."

Peter smiled at her as he clutched her arm and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you - I love you, okay? I'll see you later." Hearing the bell ring again he stared at her. "Okay - get to class. Don't want you to be late." Peter grinned widely, exposing his teeth as he turned around and headed to his class.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed and finally Peter was free, out of school for the day. He slipped away from the crowd as he had daily, changing out of his clothes and switching it for his comfy-but-also-not Spider-man suit. It was a routine now, he slipped on his mask after getting a location for some sort of danger. Only this time it wasn't danger - someone was actually speaking positively about Deadpool. Shocking.

 

When he got downtown he saw a clutter of cars, his fists clenched and he searched for Wade, calling out for him. He searched in and under cars, wondering where the hell he was.

 

Wade on the other hand recognized the voice from anywhere as his hand clamored on top of the hood of a car and he began picking himself up.

 

This had become routine for Peter, wake up, go to school, go clean up after Wade. It was as if Wade was a child, a puppy, if you will. But, Peter enjoyed it. Enjoyed the time he had been spending with Wade.

 

So, when he saw he was badly injured, he ran over to him and helped him up. "..Wade?" Peter muttered beneath his mask.

 

He stared up at Peter as Peter began to remove his mask, seeing the gashes on his skin. Peter was used to the burns Wade had, and most of all, those didn't matter to Peter. He heard Wade groan a bit and Peter stared at him with a shocked expression. Slapping his face, he says. "Hey, Wade, who am I? Whats my name?"

"Y-you're.. Sp-Spider-man, right?" Peter nodded in response as he heard Wade continue. "Better known as the asshole who sucks the dick of the law." He rolled his eyes at Wades comment and picked him up, carrying him elsewhere.

"One of these days you're going to appreciate me!" Peter exclaimed as he set him inside of the bed of an old pick up truck.

"And one of these days you're going to stop trying to change me!" Wade said, his words were slurred because he must have been drunk.

"Is that what this is about, Wade!?"

"Y-yeah!" He burped a bit.

Peter rolled his eyes and sat next to him. He didn't mean to make it that way, but Wade couldn't just go around killing people unnecessarily. "Wade.."

"W-what?" He said, staring at Peter with a scowled look on his face.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes - thank you for helping me."

"How in the hell did anything good come from me?" He said as he continued to sip from the bottle in his hand and Peter reached over and took it from him, sipping it before throwing it. It was beer, gross. He couldn't have at least gotten whiskey or something?

"You helped me understand, opened my eyes, so thank you." Peter reached over and pressed a hand to his, squeezing it a bit. He began sitting up more towards Peter as he was practically blushing under his mask. Retreating his hand, he rubbed them on his thighs.

"Help you how, Spidey?"

"About my sexuality - t-thanks." He said, hesitantly. He stood up from the truck and leaned against a car adjacent from it, staring at Wade.

"I did? How?" Wade questioned, removing his gloves and keeping his eyes anywhere but Peter.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done more research into it. You helped me figure out who I am." Peter lifted his mask a bit to show Wade how big he was smiling. "Aw hey - I gotta go. But while I'm gone, you keep these streets safe, you hear me?"

 

Wade nodded and took out one of his swords as he watched Peter run away. Wade was still wondering what his true identity was, because still, even though they were close friends, he only knew him as Spider-man. He sighed and hopped off of the bed of the truck, putting his swords back in their holsters and cracking his neck. The mask and gloves found their way back onto his body. He figured he had time to kill, so he could go home and enjoy himself.

 

Peter on the other hand was getting ready for his date. Date? Yeah, date with Gwen. Slamming through his bedroom window as he always had, he put on some music through his computer and started to get ready, debating on what to wear. He remembered he had tickets to a show tonight and took his phone off his desk and dialed her number. Listening to the line ring as he heard a sweet sounding "Peter?" Spur up on the other end.

"Hey, so I've got tickets to this show tonight and was wondering if you wanted to go? I think you'd like them.." He said, hearing a simple "Yeah, sure." Spring up again and a grin widened across his face.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the venue with Gwen, they began talking about their future, not them together exactly but in general. Gwen talked about how scared she was about not getting into college, but who wouldn't take her? Shes a genius. Peter on the other hand didn't nearly have enough money to even /go/ to college. But he was trying, he wanted to. They stood outside for a bit as the line grew longer and they were nearly at the front. Watching the people around them, Peter swore he saw a face he knew.. was that? Could it be? No.. Wade didn't go out to public events. Although, he was wearing a hat and a hood and it was dark so he couldn't really make it out.

 

They entered the shabby venue as the man placed x's on their hands, being under 21. Going towards the stage, Peter couldn't keep his hands off of Gwen, running them up and down her sides. They waited there, listening to the music play over the speakers, it was just from the radio. Staring over at more people filling in and pressing them against the stage, Gwens hips pressed against the small of it as she turned around to face Peter and he helped her sit up on the stage. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, as hers latched around his neck and he felt their bodies rub against one another. Smirking against her lips, he whispered to her. "I thought we were broken up.."

"We are.." Gwen mumbled as her fingers ran up to his hair.

"Then why are-" Her lips pressed to his as her hands found the collar of his shirt and brought him closer, the rest of his words not managing to come out. Peaking out of one side of his eyes he noticed him - Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than expected but here it is, chapter two! A lot longer than I planned it to be but oh well. Next chapter will have more action in it!


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, that was Wade alright. And all the while Gwens long, slender fingers were tangled in his hair and her soft, sweet tasting lips were on his neck, all Peter could do was stare at him. Peter felt Gwens hands creep down to his back and pull him closer, shocked by how forward she was being, his eyes widened.

 

"Gwen!" Peter chuckled as his hands were now resting on both sides of her and he felt eyes on his back. Her lips met his and she pulled him closer as her legs tangled around his waist.

 

Peter pulled himself off of her and returned her hands to her side as he said. "Later, okay?" She nodded and bit her lip as she stood up again, in front of Peter.

 

They heard some song come on the radio from when they were kids and to say the least, it was one their parents played for them. Gwen ran her hands along Peter's frame as they began dancing and everyone around them joined in.

 

Peter watched her closely as he noticed the way she was moving her hips - she wasn't playing fair tonight. So why should he? Peters hands snaked around her waist, up her back as he pressed her hips against the stage once more with his own. "Gwen Stacy.." He muttered, his lips on her jaw as her hands had fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. And just as Peter was about to suggest going to the bathroom, the band came on. Now, he'd have to sit through two hours of immense pain until he and Gwen got home. From then on it was all stifled breathing and heavy hands. Moans, swears tied in, with bucking hips. It'd be better if he didn't go into detail.

 

As they watched the band, they danced together and on the off chance - Peters eyes snapped towards Wade to see if he was still there. He was. Why was he here? Was it even surprising though? The venue was dark, nobody could really /see/ him. Peter only knew because of his appearance. He was one of the only people Wade allowed to see his face. And while all this was going on, Gwen was grinding her hips on his. His head? Swimming. Eyes? Rolled back. Hands? Tempted to pull the dress off of her. Lips? Pressed up to the skin of her neck, or moaning with a light smirk added on. An occasional "Gwen.." Or swear comes out.

 

He tried to ignore the sensation, and focus on the band. On the music. Bobbing his head back and forth as people pushed into his back, trying to get closer to the stage. He lost sight of Wade since he was across the venue from him, but he was truly curious. Did he know this group? Who they were? Did he like them? Peter realized there was a lot he didn't know about Wade. But he figured, it couldn't hurt to ask the next time they met.

 

And why not now? Peter figured, now, was as good as any time. But he didn't have his suit with him, well, he did. But he didn't want to change for the most part. Plus tonight was about Gwen. Gwen and her soft blonde hair, the bangs covering her face which was unnecessary because she was so beautiful. Gwen and her long, slender body. Gwen and her big blue eyes. Gwen and her tender lips. Gwen and her calming voice tangled with beautiful laughs. God Peter loved it, loved her, all of her.

 

Her hands tangled around his neck as her back was pressed to his torso. Peter was debating on, if later, whether to torture her for teasing him or just give her his all. But Peter wasn't mean - hell, he couldn't be mean. And especially not to Gwen. So, as their bodies bumped against one another, as the friction grew, Gwen decided she couldn't take him being a tease any longer. Pulling him out of the surrounding crowd, they made their way for the exit and she whistled for a taxi. Peters eyebrows raised as he wanted to question her actions but figured it'd be best not to.

 

"Gwen what are you doing? We can't just leave the show early.." Peter said as he felt Gwen starting to pull at his shirt and her lips slammed against his.

"Shut.. up.." She whispered, smirking, pulling him into the taxi with her.

"Gwen what.." Peter began as he watched her hand the driver some money, telling him an address and pulling Peters lips to hers.

"Didn't I say shut up?" She continued, hands fumbling across him, her breathing began to escalade as she leaned back against the leather of the seat and Peters lips were on her neck, one hand on her thigh as the other gripped the back of the seat for support.

 

Gwen pinned him back to the seat and pulled herself onto his lap, in no way was he getting all the fun tonight of watching pleasure run over her face. So, with fumbling hands she ran them down his torso, wishing she could rip off his clothes here and now. Instead, she settled for unzipping his pants and Peter gasped a bit. Not expecting any of this from Gwen, but never the less he let her take control. And that, might have been his best decision of the night.

 

Feeling her begin to unbuckle his belt and his pants were undone soon enough as well, pulling his boxers down a bit, Gwen had him in her hands as quickly as possible. And Peter? Well he was gripping the seats with his head thrown back, and luckily enough for them, the taxi driver didn't ask questions. Peter was a mess, his legs sprawled out as his hands gripped onto anything they could. All the while Gwen was moaning his name, with a "Do you like that?" Added in.

 

"F-fuck Gwen, please, please don't make me-" And Peter lost his words as he jerked his body a bit, feeling Gwen take him in her mouth. One hand in her hair as he weaved his lip between his teeth, bucking his hips to go further into her mouth. And Gwen? She was fucking amazing at this. Peters moans turned into grunts while Gwen moaned on his dick, and god that made Peter only want this more. But, to his dismay, she stopped before he could come. Only fair, they haven't even gotten to the most fun yet.

 

They felt the tires screech since they weren't far from her apartment and they got out as Gwen told him to meet her up there, biting her lip as she went through the front door. Waiting for the elevator to go up to her apartment, she was getting impatient. Peter, on the other hand was nearing her bedroom window. Climbing onto the fire escape, he waited for the lights in the room to flicker on and for her to come through the door. He wandered around the fire escape, anxiety ridden, rubbing against the fabric of his pants as he ran a hand on the back of his neck.

 

Gwen however, pushed passed her mother who was asking about her evening and she went to her room, giving simple short answers. The lights came on and Peter moved towards the window as Gwen came over to help him open it, pulling him inside. Peter closed it behind him, and on the other hand Gwen was trying to get him out of his clothes. Peter had never seen her this needy before. This touchy. It would be a lie if he said he didn't like it.

 

This was their /first/ time so Peter was worried about not lasting long, about not being able to pleasure her, but he turned that anxiety into temptation, temptation into lust. And as Gwen insisted on being on her knees, Peter refused, pulling her back up to eye level as he pushed her towards the bed.

 

"P-Peter my family is home.." She muttered, smirking shyly a bit.

"Looks like someones just going to have to be quiet then aren't they?" Gwen nodded and bit her lip, her legs wrapping around his waist.

 

Peter was ready to torture her as bad as she did him, his hips grinding into hers, the fabric was such a nuisance but Peter didn't want to /do/ anything for her. He wanted her to do everything on her own time. Her own terms. So, he began stripping himself of his clothes as he sat up on the bed and Gwen only simply pulled up her dress to reveal that no underwear had even been put on to begin with. Staring down at her body, Peter outlined everything about it.

 

He kissed up her thighs, his hands clutched them, gripping her extra skin. On more places than just her thighs. Running up her body as he pulled her closer to his lips, his muscles tensed and her legs found themselves around his shoulders. Soon a sensation took over her, causing her to throw her head back, moaning as loud - yet as quietly as she could keep it. One hand in his hair, the other dug into the sheets as her heels found themselves in his back.

 

Gwen had never felt this sort of pleasure loom over her before, Peter pulled her closer so he was sitting up more than he had been laying down. His hands slid up her back to help support her as she began grinding her hips more onto his lips and began to his surprise - she began to beg. Out of all the things she could do, begging was the last of what he had ever expected. Hearing a "Peter, please.." Escape her lips was too much for him.

 

Instinctively almost, he got up from her bed and she stripped herself of her dress completely and Peter, well he could only watch. She stood up and closed the space between them as she opened a drawer he had been next to, pulling out a condom and handing it to him. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed the skin, which turned into biting, which turned into Peter throwing his head back and moaning. Her hands found their way down his torso, beginning to undo his belt.

 

Now, Peter knew Gwen, he knew she wasn't the kind for swearing so - this made him tremble as she whispered in his ear. "Fuck me Peter, please, I'll get down on my knees and beg for it if you want me to. Just.. fuck me." And goddamn if he didn't lose it then and there he was surprised. But he pushed her back onto the bed as he began undoing his belt, followed by his pants and soon enough he was almost fully nude.

 

Widening her eyes at the size of his bulge, it had been bigger than before, he was hesitant to go any further but.. staring at Gwen. At how beautiful she was. How perfectly she was laid out. He fixated himself on every small detail. Licking his lips, he stripped himself of his boxers and as she gestured for him to come to the bed, he shook his head and smirked as he took his place at the end of the bed. "Gwen.." He muttered under his already trembling breath. Struggling to come out.

 

Peter took his time, lips going up her legs. He took it slow, took his time as Gwen begged and begged, his name and swears always coming out. The closer he got, the louder she did. His lips, shaking against her thighs, or was it her? He couldn't tell. He felt himself only getting harder at hearing Gwen. Covering her mouth with one hand, he stared up at her and mouthed the words "Shut up." He swore her mom was going to walk in, or worse - one of her little brothers. His lips, finally cowering towards her hipbones. Biting, sucking her skin, leaving dark marks behind as Gwens breathing only increased.

 

Feeling her hands tangle in his hair again, toes curling as his hands ran up her body as her back arched to fit into his touch. She swore like a sailor, they came out in a whisper and as Peter got closer, he put the condom on. Thats when, to his surprise, Gwen sat up and began nipping at his skin, which only caused him to lean his head back and moan. Her lips went from his neck, to his collarbone, leaving as many bites as she could. He was hers. She wanted him - and everyone else to know that. "Peter.. I know I don't have to ask again.." She whispered as her lips ran along his jaw and with what happened next, she didn't expect it. His hand was on her neck, fingers clasping down, choking her. And to be honest, it was fucking hot.

 

Gasping as he pressed her back onto the bed, he told her to spread her legs, and she did as he asked. Lining himself up with her, his hips on hers, thrusting, the friction, the heat, her hands on his back and legs around his waist. Her fingers in his skin on his back, clawing at his skin out of sheer pleasure. His hand moved from her neck to the headboard as Peter grunted, which only made Gwen feel the need to be louder. And as she stared at his sides where her nails had been, she noticed how fucking red it was. Aunt May would know he didn't get those from skating or battle. As if she even knew he was Spider-Man. But god, him thrusting into her was a bit too much, her thighs trembled, hips tensed and she was screaming his name as she brought his lips to hers, kissing him hard and wet.

 

The sounds of his name. "Peter.. peter!" Filled the room and eventually he put his hand on her mouth again, continuing to thrust into her. But to make it harder for her to keep quiet, he only went harder. Faster. Wrapping his arms around her, he sat up and pulled her onto his lap, thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could. Was she not sore from this? "Peter oh my god!" Was filling the room as he urged her to be quiet, and thats when Gwen pinned him to the bed, nails digging into his collarbones and she muttered. "Don't tell me what to do."

 

And that, really took Peter back. Because soon enough she had him straddled, pinned down to the bed, her hips going up and down on him and god - she was even good at this. And what was he doing? Well his eyes fluttered shut, head was thrown back with occasional peaks at Gwen who was clawing his chest. Man he could tell he was going to be sore after this. His hands gripped anything they could - handfuls of sheets, (that were now ripped should I mention.) her thighs, waist, hips - anything. Peter, his mouth was agape, moaning and sucking air in occasionally through almost closed teeth. "My.. fucking.. god Gwen." He let slip through, and he wanted - needed more. He felt Gwen move herself faster and Peter didn't know what to do other than prop himself up with his elbows and let her give it to him. His facial expression was priceless, mouth slightly opened with moans pouring out - especially her name. And closed eyes as his hair was a mess from her hands.

 

Thats when her mom walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but its finally here and very nsfw.


End file.
